Wacław Wnorowski
Wacław Wnorowski (ur. 1895; zm. ?) – Badacz Pisma Świętego, od 1922 do 1927 roku przedstawiciel Towarzystwa Strażnica, w późniejszym okresie członek Brzasku Nowej Ery. Od 1942 roku członek i pierwszy przewodniczący Polish Bible Student Association, które powstało z połączenia zborów współpracujących z PBI i Brzaskiem. Biografia Z ruchem Badaczy Pisma Świętego zapoznał się w roku 1915, mając 20 lat. Rok później podczas konwencji urządzonej w Toledo, stan Ohio, został ochrzczony. Na tej konwencji obecnych było ok. 350 osób a wśród mówców znajdowali się Charles Taze Russell, Hipolit Oleszyński, W.S. Kołomyjski, Czesław Kasprzykowski. Po zgromadzeniu na krótko powrócił do Detroit po czym jako młody kolporter zdecydował się w udać w lipcu do miasta Grand Rapids, gdzie były trzy duże skupiska osób polskiego pochodzenia, by tam rozprowadzać polską literaturę biblijną. Każdego dnia wieczorem urządzano spotkania w polskich mieszkaniach, na których przemawiał Józef Krett. Obok niego w pracy przy rozprowadzaniu literatury zaangażowani byli J. Szewczyk i dwóch innych braci. Organizowano też wykłady publiczne. Do wielkich rzesz zainteresowanych słuchaczy przemawiał W.S. Kołomyjski. W roku 1917 urządzono w Grand Rapids konwencję, na której licznie zgromadzili się bracia i sympatycy Prawdy. Chrzest przyjęło wówczas 39 osób. W roku 1917 Stany Zjednoczone przyłączyły się do I wojny światowej. W maju 1918 r. W. Wnorowski został powołany do amerykańskiej armii. Odmówił jednak wzięcia do ręki broni. Został wysłany na północny front we Francji, do walki z armią niemiecką. 3 sierpnia 1919 roku został zwolniony ze służby. Po zwolnieniu z wojska Wnorowski zamierzał głosić w stanie Michigan. Wtedy otrzymał propozycję pracy w biurze w polskiej filii Towarzystwa w Detroit, którą przyjął pod koniec sierpnia 1919 r. W ciągu krótkiego czasu rozpoczęto głoszenie wśród osób narodowości litewskiej, ukraińskiej, rosyjskiej i czeskiej. Każda z tych narodowości miała swego przedstawiciela w polskiej filii Towarzystwa w Detroit. W 1919 roku Hipolit Oleszyński wycofał się z komitetu polskiej filii. Do tego czasu był on redaktorem Towarzystwa Strażnica, tłumacząc pismo „Strażnica”. Od roku 1920 Oleszyński przyłączył się do opozycjonistów i rozpoczął wydawać pismo „Straż”, które prowadził do roku 1930. Po śmierci H. Oleszyńskiego pracę w wydawnictwie „Straż” kontynuował S. Tabaczyński. Gdy polską filię Towarzystwa Strażnica przeniesiono do Brooklynu Wnorowski został powołany na przedstawiciela Towarzystwa dla polskich zborów w Ameryce i pełnił te obowiązki do 1927 roku. Rozpoczęto też pracę ewangelizacyjną wśród polskich emigrantów przebywających w Północnej Francji. Jesienią 1923 roku został tam wysłany J. Krett. W okolicy Bruay, gdzie licznie zamieszkiwali polscy górnicy, wynajął on kilka sal. Wieczorami urządzał domowe nabożeństwa, a w niedziele publiczne zebrania w wynajętych salach. Często urządzał nabożeństwa w trzech odległych od siebie miejscowościach: przed południem, po południu i wieczorem. Wiosnę 1924 roku przeprowadzono we Francji pierwszą konwencję w języku polskim. Wykładami biblijne wygłosili J. Krett i W. Wnorowski. Chrzest na tym zgromadzeniu przejęło wówczas 95 osób. Po tej konwencji Wacław Wnorowski udał się w podróż do Polski. Po drodze wygłosił wykład na polskim zgromadzeniu w Westwalii, a następnie w Berlinie wygłosił wykład w j. polskim do niemieckich braci i sióstr. Następnie udał się do Warszawy, do biura Czesława Kasprzykowskiego, który w tym czasie był przedstawicielem „Towarzystwa Strażnica”. Odwiedzał zbory w Polsce i wygłaszał wykłady publiczne. W Warszawie na słupach ulicznych rozplakatowano wiadomość o wykładzie „Nieunikniona katastrofa nad światem”, który miał wygłosić mówca z Ameryki. W efekcie w ogrodzie przy ul. Ordynackiej zgromadziło się kilka tysięcy słuchaczy, a po zakończeniu wykładu rozpowszechniono tysiące egzemplarzy literatury biblijnej. Ten sam wykład W. Wnorowski wygłosił w Łodzi. Ze względu na dużą ilość zainteresowanych w każdą niedzielę urządzano zebrania w największych salach łódzkich teatrów. Podobne zebrania zorganizowano w Łomży, w Lublinie, we Lwowie i w okolicznych miejscowościach. Oprócz tego urządzano konwencje, m. in. w Chrzanowie, gdzie odbył się też chrzest. Po powrocie do Stanów Zjednoczonych Wacław Wnorowski zdał obszerne sprawozdanie ze swej podróży do Polski. Po 1925 roku nastąpił czas rozdzielania, gdyż wielu oczekiwało, że „miliony z obecnie żyjących ludzi nie umrą” i że stanie się to w roku 1925. Wnorowski pracował w Betel od roku 1922 do roku 1927. W 1930 roku wraz z innymi przyłączył się do ruchu Brzask Nowej Ery. W 1942 roku została zwołana generalna konwencja połączeniowa w Detroit, w czasie której Brzask Nowej Ery połączył się ze zborami PBI. Wnorowski został pierwszym przewodniczącym stowarzyszenia oraz członkiem komitetu redakcyjnego. Połączono wtedy komitety redakcyjne obu czasopism: „Straży” i „Brzasku”. Uchwalono, że „Straż” będzie zamieszczać tłumaczone na język polski artykuły ze Strażnicy opublikowane przez C.T. Russella a „Brzask” będzie przeznaczony dla nowo zainteresowanych.Redagowaniem „Straży” zajął się S.F. Tabaczyński, a „Brzasku” Wacław Wnorowski. Po Tabaczyńskim, redagowaniem „Straży” zajmowała się jego żona a po jej śmierci pismo redagował Wnorowski. W 1975 roku postanowiono wydawać we Francji „Blask Nowego Wieku”. Był to 32-stronicowy dwumiesięcznik. Druk zakończono ostatecznie w roku 1983. Wacław Wnorowski, jako pielgrzym odwiedzał zbory w Kanadzie, we Francji i w Polsce. Kategoria:Biografie